Loving the Idiot
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: He was a bother, a complete flirt, and annoyingly popular. Yet he still makes my heart flutter, my face heat up, and makes my mind swirl. So tell me, Len Kagamine, why do I have a crush on you? RinxLen one-shot


**_A/N: _**This one-shot was rather spontaneous, actually. But I felt I should type something out before the dreaded finals begin... Ah, RinxLen, I've been giving you so much attention lately. XD; Anyway... Rin and Len are not related. They're reflections. Twincest is absent here!

* * *

><p><em>Loving the Idiot<em>

Why do I have a crush on you?

You have such an annoying personality—always snickering at the worst jokes, bugging me whenever I'm busy, or being completely and utterly lazy. Yet for some reason, you somehow always manage to beat me in the class rankings. You seem to flirt with any girl in existence, but for some reason you haven't gone out with any of them—that, my friend, is called a player. I don't understand how you can be so popular with that attitude of yours. Everyone greets you when you walk down the hall when you're pretty much a lazy butt, while everyone ignores me while I work my tail off. So tell me, Len Kagamine, why do I have a crush on you?

Every time you get close to me with one of your passes, I always feel my face heat up. Every time you say my name, my heart always skips a beat. Whenever we _do_ have some sort of conversation, I always find myself—though I hate to admit it—enjoying myself. And I can't believe that whenever I see your face I always think you're the sexiest man alive.

I, Rin Kagamine, always go through thought processes like this. And yes, Kagamine—we do have the same last name, although we're in no way related. It's actually really bothersome. You know how you sometimes have those kids in class that have the same name as you and how irritating it can get? It gets twice as annoying when it's your last name that's the same. That's actually the only reason why Len started talking to me. After the first day of class, the day the teacher read all our names on the class roster he came up to me and said,

"Hey, cool, we have the same last name. Are we related?" Then one of his stupid, amazingly attractive smirks crossed his lips before he continued, "Do you want to be…?"

He had a bruise on his cheek for the rest of the week.

Again, I ask myself: why do I have a crush on this guy? After that incident, we sort of became friends. Or rather, he wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't have the heart to turn him away. He'd eat with me at lunch, walk with me whenever we ran into each other, and he even friended me on Facebook. And yet at the same time, every time we passed by a girl, he'd always give her _some_ kind of signal—whether it be a wink or some cheesy pick-up line. Before I realized I liked him, I thought I was just being really angry—but now I realize I get extremely jealous.

Today was no different while we sat in the classroom waiting for first period to start. Len walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, uniform jacket unbuttoned and hair messily tied up into one of those shabby, yet really cute ponytails.

"Hey, Len~!" A group of girls standing in the corner called to him.

"Hey, ladies," he said coolly, "you look cute today—especially you, darling."

He winked at a particular girl. She erupted into a blush while all the other girls standing around her started to squeal. He chuckled and walked over to his seat which happened to be next to mine. I tried my best to ignore him, to give him the vibe that his behavior annoyed me—and I just didn't want to talk to him. It worked for a little bit, he was completely silent for a good minute, but then he opened his big mouth.

"Hey, Rinny."

Sighing, I replied, "Hey."

"You don't seem too happy this morning. Come to think of it, you're not happy almost every morning."

"You know, some girls think it's rather rude of a guy to go around being a player."

"Me? A player?" Len threw his head back in laughter, swinging an arm around the back of his chair, "Don't be silly, Rinny, I'm just being friendly."

Before I could reply, the teacher had come in the classroom, bringing the class into session. I wish he had waited a little longer—I wanted to punch Len in the face. As the first lesson went on, I kept glancing to my side to look in the corner of my eye. Len was lazily slouching in his chair, but no doubt was absorbing and memorizing every single word the teacher said. I always envied that skill…

When the lunch bell rang, I did my usual routine of reaching into my bag to pull out my lunch that I had woken up extremely early to make. I placed the _bento_ on my desk and opened it, breaking my chopsticks, getting ready to take my first bite. Then, like usual, I heard a scrape and found that a desk was being pushed against mine, making a small table. Looking up, I saw Len smiling at me, sitting right across from me behind the desk he had pulled up against mine. He pulled out his usual juice box and started sipping from the straw.

"Don't you want to eat lunch with us, Len?" A group of girls chirped, approaching him.

"Nah, I'm fine right here."

I could feel my face flush at this. Well, I suppose I could answer my previous question with this: the reason why I had a crush on Len Kagamine was because of one thing: he was the only one that was nice to me. Even though he had a bunch of friends to hang out with that blatant popularity of his, he always insisted to spend his time with me. All those times he walked with me to and from school, sat by me in class, ate lunch with me…he _was_ probably just being nice because he knew if he didn't sit with me, no one would. But the truth was, it meant a lot to me—probably more than it should. That's probably why I get so jealous—I'm afraid other girls will take him and he'll have to leave me to eat by myself at lunch time or walk alone to and from school.

"Hey, Rin,"

I looked up at him.

"You see something you like…?"

He yelped when my foot ended up kicking his shin.

* * *

><p>When the last school bell rang, everyone stretched and sighed in relief. After bowing to the teacher, everyone dispersed and went their ways. Some students went to their clubs while others just stayed to talk. I, on the other hand, stayed in the classroom for cleaning duty. Len had stayed for a bit, bugging me, before I had sent him on his way. I believe I said something along the lines of cleaning was a boring job, and if he really wanted to sit in on it.<p>

"If it's you cleaning, then I don't mind." He winked.

I stomped on his foot trying to cover the blush on my face.

If you're going to flirt with me, then be serious about it… idiot.

He seemed to get the message, because after a laugh, he stood up from leaning on one of the desks, slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed out of the classroom, waving to me as he left.

"See you later, Rinny!"

Sighing, feeling a little more at ease, but a little disappointed as well—once again… hating to admit it—I continued my job. While I patted the eraser in front of the open window, I watched the other students walk down below. I watched as people excitedly conversed with each other, enjoying everyone's company. In particular, I saw a couple meeting, greeting each other with a kiss and holding each other's hands afterward. A flood of longing and disappointment filled me. It felt like no matter how hard I tried, or how hard I worked, no one would be willing to be my friend. Maybe it was because of my closed personality, maybe it was because of my constant obsession of studying. Well, I suppose I could count Len as a friend—but he seemed obligated more than anything.

Looking at the couple down below made me somehow hope to experience what they had… maybe I could meet Len with a kiss and hold his hand.

I shook my head—what was I thinking?

Snuffing, I returned the eraser to the chalkboard and finished the rest of my duties. When I was done, I glanced at my watch, nodding to myself in contentment that I had plenty of time to get home and have plenty of time to study. Walking down to the first floor of the school, I approached my locker, but stopped dead in my tracks.

Len was there, standing in front of his locker looking down at something in his hand. I obscured myself so I wouldn't be seen by him, but I would be able to watch him. I could hardly read the expressionless face he held, but upon further observation, I could see that in his hand was some kind of envelope. With one hand in his pocket, he turned the envelope in the other to look at the other side. It was brief, but I definitely could see a heart taping the envelope shut.

My blood froze. A love letter?

With what I could recall, no one had confessed to him before. After all, we were only first years, but had he been waiting for this chance? Was he willing to take any confession from any girl and go out with her? With the way he flirted, it seemed like something he'd definitely do.

My heart churned when he slipped the love letter into his bag, slipped on his shoes, and left without another word.

Does this mean that he won't eat with me at lunch anymore, or walk with me, or bug me with that impossible but adoring attitude of his? I sunk into further disappointment when I realized that to Len, I must have been only an obligation… With a nice person like him, naturally he'd want to make the loneliest person feel welcome and not alone. But another girl was about to walk into his life.

Yeah, I was jealous. Jealous as crap.

And I felt like crap, too.

Once Len was out of sight, I sluggishly walked over to my locker going through the motions of switching my slippers with shoes, but with my mind on completely other things. My motivation to study suddenly vanished. I just wanted to go home, throw myself on my bed, and cry. I couldn't believe that I wanted to actually shed some tears over this idiot, but at the same time, it was completely expected.

With my head low, I made my way home, wishing that I would wake up in my bed from this nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next day in school, the first thing I did was shove my head into a book, trying not to pay attention to anyone. I wonder if Len had met his sweetheart already? Why the heck do girls confess like that anyway? It's completely annoying. If I were to confess, I'd do it straight to his face.<p>

I touched the book to my forehead trying to cover up my face even more.

"Hey, Len~!" The same group of girls called from the corner.

"Hey, there!"

Well, he didn't flirt… he must have talked to her already. He was probably under that commitment code to not flatter anyone except her, whoever she was. The seat next to me screeched and the voice that followed made my heart thump a thousand times over.

"Hey, Rinny!"

I said nothing. I didn't want to talk to him. I just shoved the book into my face.

"Being quiet are we?"

No matter how many times he was going to prompt me, I refused to speak to him.

"Okay, fine, be that way."

His voice sounded as if it was half-teasing, but the other part of it had a slightly different tone that I couldn't recognize. And that was fine with me—I didn't want to recognize it. Things carried on like this for the rest of the day. I ignored everything he said (or at least tried to), and wouldn't respond to him at all. Eventually, Len stopped trying to talk to me altogether. At the same time, I tried to guess who his new girlfriend, and I suspected every single girl that he talked to. Obviously my logic was going down the drain with my brain being flustered like this.

When the last bell had rung and after class was dismissed, I immediately stood up and shoved everything I could into my bag. I didn't even know what I was stuffing in my bag, I just needed to act like I was in a hurry. Suddenly a voice spoke at my side. I flinched.

"Hey, Rin, can I talk to you?"

Len.

And he didn't use his usual nickname for me.

My face growing red, I turned toward him and shouted, "Why don't you get the hint?"

Then I left his side, storming out of the classroom. My statement could have been interpreted in a number of ways. The one on the surface and the most obvious one was him getting the hint not to talk to me. But the other, and the real meaning behind it was "why don't you realize that I like you?"

I took all the stairs I could find heading upward and eventually I found myself throwing myself onto the roof of the school. Breathing heavily, I approached the fence overlooking the whole school, touched its iron bars, and fell on my knees. Then the tears came. I absolutely hate crying, you know that? It exposes so many things about you. Well, at least I was alone… or so I thought.

The door to the roof opened one more time, and I heard a set of footsteps walking toward me. How embarrassing, I thought. Could this day get any worse?

"Is there any reason why you ran away from me? Or refuse to talk to me at all today?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed my shoulders tightly. Yes, this day could get worse. You don't need to rub it in my face, idiot. I know you're going out with someone, so why are you bothering to talk to me? The footsteps sounded again, coming closer and closer to me. Then there was a rustling of fabric, indicating that Len was now crouching at my level just behind me.

"I'm not going to leave until you give me a reason."

Then I finally snapped. All the emotions that had been gathering and boiling inside me for the past twenty-four hours had finally exploded. But it didn't happen all at once… it started with a simple phrase.

"That love letter you got…"

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you…!" Now I turned around, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Yesterday, I saw you next to your locker. You got a love letter! Why do you insist on talking to me when you have a girlfriend that's probably way prettier and better than me!"

"Wait, what?"

"You darn well heard what I said! Are you deaf? Do you need those ears checked? Are you—"

"Wait, Rin," his hands were on my shoulders now, causing me to shiver, "I never said I had a girlfriend. In fact, I don't… well not yet."

"You mean you haven't replied to her, whoever she is?"

"Well…" Len began thoughtfully, "When I saw that it wasn't from the girl I liked, I just threw it away."

So he did like a girl. It felt like I was running in place at this point. I huffed and glared at him, throwing his hands off of me.

"Then why don't you tell this girl that you like her instead of leading me on!"

Len pursed his lips together a little tighter, "Okay…"

He then moved his hands toward me once again as I squeezed my eyes shut. However, they shot right back open when I felt his palms cup my cheeks. The sight I saw was a red-faced Len, eyes soft yet pleading with his eyebrows arched together and his mouth quivering. He brought himself a little closer, closing the distance between our faces a little more.

"Rin, I love you."

"…What?"

"Are you deaf? Do you need your hearing checked?" He chuckled, "I love you—that's what I said."

My heart was racing seemingly at a thousand beats per minute, "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

He laughed a little more and a little louder, "Because you told me to. You asked me to tell the girl I liked that I like her, right? Well, I'm doing it now. And I'll say it again. Rin, I really, really love you."

I couldn't find the words to respond to this, but that didn't stop me from trying. I stuttered and clamored, and my concentration wasn't exactly being helped with that handsome face of his being so close to mine. My thoughts stumbled even more when Len brought his face even closer to mine.

"You know, I have to admit, girls are cute." He began, "But I have to say, you're more than just a cute girl, everything about you is amazing and beautiful. And I wouldn't even think of replacing you with anyone else. I've had my heart set on you for a while, now. So if I don't get a love letter from you, then it's not even worth considering."

My face turned redder at his words. Len must have thought of this as his opportunity because he had closed the distance between us completely. His mouth set on mine, he gently stroked my lips with his. I could feel his hot breath moving into my mouth as he moved his body over mine. Now he was sitting on my lap when I had finally gave in and moved my hands around his back, gripping the fabric of his uniform. Everything about his touch was perfect and the nightmare that I had been going through just moments before suddenly melted away. We had kissed for a while longer, stroking each other's bodies, exploring each other in new ways for the first time. We had only parted for air to breath, and even then, Len brought me close to him in a tight embrace. For the first time that day and perhaps in a long time, I giggled.

"You idiot…" I smiled.


End file.
